Perfection
by Tyra004
Summary: A heated argument between Jayce and Viktor, ends with Viktor leaving in anger. What happens, when they meet at a party weeks later? ViktorxJayce


**Perfection**

Perfection. A word the machine herald had always associated with metal and steel. Until today. He had spend most of the day in the company of a handsome young inventor and Viktor had to admit that he hadn't found anyone else as close to perfection as this man. Besides being handsome, smart and funny he made Viktor's heart beat too fast and made him feel both anxious and self conscious. As he looked at the man he couldn't find a single flaw, nothing to improve with steel. It did however make him see flaws within himself, the things he was feeling shouldn't be there anymore. He had made sure all these weak human emotions were gone, replaced by technological analyze and certainty.

"You can't seriously believe this is the right course?!" the young inventor exclaimed, pulling Viktor from his thoughts.

"Why not? Flesh is frail, steel is strong" he answered certain that he could convince Jayce with reason, "it will improve humanity, remove the emotions standing in the way of perfection and replace feeble flesh with something better". He spoke in a calm, metallic voice devoid of emotions, simply stating facts. The tone of voice and his mask both served to hide the emotions rising up inside of him and the fact that he cared deeply for what the man in front of him thought of his evolution.

"Listen to yourself!" Jayce said angrily and frustrated, "Remove emotions? Replace flesh? Perfection? Can't you see that you intend to destroy the very thing that makes humans perfect!".

Viktor furrowed his brows and shook his head. He focused his gaze on the gorgeous young man, "There is no perfection in weakness, human emotions and flesh are weakness". But even as he spoke the words he felt doubt. Wasn't this man a creature of flesh and emotions? He shook his head violently, this was nothing but stupid infatuation, he would soon be rid of it.

Jayce didn't seem to notice the heralds internal struggle, "Are you that blind?" he asked, his voice rising in anger and frustration, "Can you really not see the beauty? The purpose and need for emotions!" he huffed, "and here I thought you were a brilliant scientist, guess I was wrong".

"Together we could improve the world!" Viktor exclaimed, frustration filling his voice and masking the hurt he felt at the other's words, "You claim to fight for brighter tomorrow, but when a chance to fix all the flaws comes, you refuse to help!".

"Your so called evolution is no way near a brighter tomorrow!" Jayce responded, "My answer is no! I will not work with you and I will not give you the crystal!".

Viktor stared at Jayce in shock. It had been such a promising day. He had been at Jayce' lab for most of it and he had gotten the feeling that they saw eye to eye on most things. He had had great hopes for future cooperation between them.

"... Is this your final answer?" he asked, preparing to set his emergency plan into action. He had been aware of the possibility of rejection and had prepared for it.

"It is" Jayce said and looked at him with a serious expression, "And I urge you to rethink this evolution of yours, it isn't the right path to take".

While Jayce talked Viktor aimed his death ray and prepared to swat the other aside and take what he wanted. The only problem was that he didn't want to. He looked at Jayce, the first human he had liked, even respected, since his transformation, and the thought of hurting him bothered him. He tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do, that it served a higher purpose, but it didn't work. He simply wouldn't hurt the man. With an annoyed snarl he turned on his heels and left the lab.

"Think of all the good things humanity has to offer, all the things you lo-" Jayce was cut off by Viktor's abrupt leave. He stared after him as he left.

* * *

"The thing is, we could make everyone choose the right thing always" Viktor said to his friend, "no selfish emotions to make people do wrong, no jealousy, hate, anger, regret or sadness to make people depressed, nothing like that". He was sitting at a new years eve party talking to one of the few other guests who shared his views. It was a big party held in Piltover, with many guests he had never seen before and he was beginning to regret attending. He would never have come, if Blitzcrank hadn't insisted on going.

"Yes Viktor" Blitzcrank said in his robotic voice, "And steel can be repaired. When things break we can fix them".

Viktor nodded in agreement, "Yes, it would mean less pain, less death. Why can't he see that?" he said and shook his head in frustration. Not for the first time in the last couple of weeks his thoughts went to Jayce, the young inventor.

"You should not concern yourself with him" the golem said, Viktor had told him about Jayce more than once, "don't worry, you will make the world see the truth" he continued in a comforting tone, or as comforting as Blitzcrank could.

Viktor sighed heavily, "you're right, you're right, I need to forget him, focus on m-" he stoppede in the middle of the sentence and stared across the room. There, looking better than ever, stood Jayce. He was clad in a white overcoat with a red rose boutonniere artfully placed at his right breast pocket and black pants and butterfly. For a few moments Viktor had eye only for Jayce and didn't notice anyone else. Then reality came back, when a beautiful woman came over and embraced him. She had long brown hair and was clad in an elegant purple dress. Viktor felt a sharp jab in chest and looked away quickly.

"Is that him?" Blitzcrank asked, sounding curious "The man who just arrived?".

Viktor nodded, "Yes, that is him" he said with a sigh.

"You should go talk to him" the robot said, "convince him, if he really is as smart as you say he will understand, otherwise he isn't worth wasting time on".

Viktor sighed again, "I doubt he would want to talk to me, he is here with his _girlfriend_ " he spoke the word with contempt.

Blitzcrank stood up, "I will go get us drinks" he said, his face as unreadable as ever but his voice sounding rather smug. Before Viktor had a chance to say anything he was gone. Viktor looked after him with confusion.

"Sitting all alone?" a smooth and charming voice asked, making Viktor's heart skip a beat. He turned his head quickly and saw Jayce standing only a short distance away.

"Looks like you could use some company, and who's better company then me?" he asked with a confident smile as he sat down in the chair next to Viktor.

"Ehm" the machine herald said and couldn't stop staring at the man next to him. Luckily the mask hid his expression.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Jayce asked and send him a smile that made his heartbeat quicken and his pulse race, "trust me, I'm far too charming to stay mad at". Viktor was inclined to agree.

"Ehm" he said again, at a loss for words.

Jayce looked slightly concerned, "or maybe not... should I leave?".

"No!" Viktor said way too fast and way too enthusiastic, "I mean, I don't mind you being here" he said sounding calm and controlled again.

Jayce smilede, "Splendid" he said and leaned back into his chair, "now, I seem to have been slightly late for the party, have I missed anything exciting?".

Viktor chuckled, "Slightly late? It began two hours ago".

Jayce smilede at this, "I'm fashionably late".

Viktor shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Hm ... to answer your question, I must admit I haven't been paying that much attention" he said a bit apologetic.

"If you didn't notice I doubt anything really interesting happened" Jayce said with another perfect smile. Victor blushed slightly and was thankful for the protection the mask provided.

Before he had a chance to reply, Blitzcrank returned with two drinks which he placed in front of Viktor and Jayce. "I didn't know what Jayce liked, so I got him the same as you" he said and then looked at Jayce, "Hi Jayce".

Jayce looked confused at the golem, "uhm ... hey?".

"This is Blitzcrank" Viktor said hurriedly, "He's a friend" he explained. Blitzcrank nodded to confirm this.

"Nice to meet you Blitzcrank" Jayce said and nodded at him.

"It is nice to meet you too, Jayce" Blitzcrank answered and then looked at Viktor again, "I will leave you two to talk" he said and send Viktor a meaningful look before leaving again. Viktor and Jayce looked after him.

"so, uhm ... he seems" Jayce began.

"He's nice enough when you get to know him" Viktor said with a small smile, "even though he takes some getting used to".

Jayce nodded, "and, he's ...?" he asked sounding curious.

"A sentient steam golem" he answered proudly, "A Techmaturgical construct, but with the ability to think and learn".

Jayce looked impressed, "fascinating ... and he is made by humans?" he asked leaning a bit towards Viktor.

Viktor nodded, "He is" he said, still sounding proud.

"Impressive" Jayce said, making Viktor blush and feel all bubbly, "Do you know who is behind his invention?" he continued.

Viktor hesitated, "hm .. well, that would be me" he said, suddenly feeling an unexplainable anxiousness.

Jayce first looked surprised, but then sent him an impressed look, "Really?" he asked, "That's incredible"

Viktor let out a small sight of relief, and then smiled widely, "It took a lot of effort and research" he said, feeling very happy, "but in the end it worked".

Jayce nodded, but then furrowed his brows slightly, "Tell me, with an invention this impressive, why aren't it, and you, more known? Something like this ... well, one would expect the inventor to be highly praised"

Viktor made an unhappy noise and shrugged, "... stuff happened" he said, unwilling to talk about the events that led to his current state.

Jayce considered him for a moment and nodded, "Fine, you don't have to talk about it". He liftede his drink and took a sip, "Tastes good, your friend said you liked this?" he asked smiling slightly. Viktor nodded in reply. "Then you have good taste" Jayce said with a small grin.

Viktor grinned slightly and looked at his own drink. He considered whether or not he should drink it. He wanted the drink, but the thought of sitting without his mask in front of Jayce made him uncomfortable.

"Are you not going to drink it?" Jayce asked and looked at the drink as well. Viktor hesitated, then he slowly removed the mask. He was aware of Jayce' gaze on him while he did it, and he felt very self conscious. He knew he wasn't as handsome as Jayce and that his hair was messy and it had one weird white stripe which was much easier to spot without the mask. He put the mask down and did his best not to look at Jayce, while he lifted his drink and took a sip.

When he finally looked at Jayce, Jayce was looking at him and their eyes met briefly, before Viktor looked away again. He glanced towards Jayce, and saw, that Jayce was still looking at him, actually he seemed to be staring. Viktor looked away again and felt himself blush. He put the drink down and reached for the mask. Before he got it, Jayce reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

The hand was on his right arm, the organic one, and the touch sent a shiver of electricity through his body. He felt hyperaware of the contact and considered whether this was normal or if he had to fix it, maybe replace is other arm as well.

"You should leave it off" Jayce said with a small smile, making Viktor's heart flutter, "I prefer talking to your face rather than your mask".

Viktor nodded, Jayce hand was still on his arm. He didn't know what to do. Sitting without his mask, being touched by Jayce, it made his head buzz and feel all fuzzy. He wasn't used to having this little control over his emotions.

Viktor stood up abruptly, "I think I need some fresh air". He walked towards the garden, without looking to see if Jayce followed or stayed.

He found a quiet place and stood trying to get his emotions under control again. Tonight proved without a doubt that he wasn't done yet, he needed to replace so much more.

Quiet footsteps sounded behind him, but he didn't turn.

"Are you alright?" Jayce asked concern clear in his voice, "You forgot your mask, and your drink".

Viktor sighed heavily, unsure of what to say. He didn't like the thought of lying to Jayce, but telling the truth was out of the question. He settled for a compromise.

"I just ... I needed to deal with some stuff .." he said and turned towards Jayce.

Jayce laid a hand on his shoulder, "Can I do anything to help?" he asked sincerely.

Viktor looked at him and their eyes met. Jayce had beautiful blue eyes, every small detail visible to his enhanced vision. He didn't think he would ever grow tired of looking at them. For a few heartbeats they just stood and gazed into each other's eyes, then Viktor shook his head.

"I don't think you can" he said with a small sigh.

"Maybe I could listen?" Jayce said, "Sometimes that helps more then you'd think".

"I hardly think that would work" Viktor responded, "no, I just need to fix some things" he said gesturing down himself, "I'll get to it when I get home".

"You mean more metallic enhancements" he said with a disapproving frown, "I don't understand why you'd change yourself more ..."

Viktor furrowed his brows, "It makes me better, I feel better".

"Do you really?" Jayce asked, not looking convinced. "Do you feel better, or do you just feel less?" he continued.

Viktor hesitated, "I don't see the difference" he said.

"What about happiness, appreciation of beauty, joy and love?" Jayce asked taking a step closer to him, "Aren't that what feeling better's all about? You'll lose that as well"

"I can appreciate beauty, and the others ..." Viktor looked away from Jayce, "they never lead to anything good, happiness leads to disappointment, love leads to hurt" he said bitterly.

Jayce took his face in his hands and turned it towards him. He looked seriously at him, blue eyes meeting faintly glowing optics. "Not always" he said taking a step closer, "look to the future to make a brighter tomorrow, don't let yourself be hindered by the pains of the past".

Jayce' touch made Viktor blush and his heart beat faster. He found it difficult to gather words to form the opinion he knew he had, all he seemed able to do was nod slightly and lean closer to Jayce, optics still focused on his beautiful eyes.

"You have no reason to change yourself further" Jayce continued, when Viktor didn't response more, "I haven't known you for long, but I have yet to see a single thing worth changing".

This made Viktor react, he snorted and raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?".

Jayce looked him over with a serious expression, and then shook his head, "Nope, every change from now on would be for the worse" he proclaimed. Viktor didn't look convinced.

"You said it yourself, you hardly know me" he said, "how would you know?"

Jayce took a step closer. He was now no more than a handbreadth away and Viktor was able to pick up his scent. It was a lovely scent. The best.

He lookede Viktor up and down. "I know you are an ingenious inventor who have made many wonderful creations" his eyes lingered at the augmented arm and leg, "I know you are an interesting and intelligent man, who despite misguided methods have good intentions". Jayce smirked, "And besides, if you keep adding metal, you risks ruining your good looks".

Viktor blushed deeply and dragged a hand through his messy hair, "Oh ... No, you don't really mean that" he mumbled.

Jayce grinned, "You look adorable when you're blushing" he teased. Viktor's blush deepened and he glared at him, wishing he had kept the mask on.

"Your girlfriend probably wouldn't appreciate that" he grumbled, he could have sworn Jayce was flirting with him.

Jayce gave him a puzzled look, "... girlfriend?"

"Purple dress, brown hair?"

Jayce laughed, "Caitlyn? no no, we're just friends"

"Oh, good" Viktor said relieved.

Jayce raised an eyebrow, "Good?" he said with a smirk.

Viktor blushed again, "Ehm, no, I didn't mean ...".

Jayced chuckled and closed the distance between them, giving Viktor a soft kiss. This took Viktor by surprise, but he returned it eagerly. He felt Jayce' hot mouth against his own, it felt amazing. The kiss deepened and Viktor got the opportunity to verify that Jayce tasted as amazing as he had imagined. Jayce put his arms around him and pulled him close and Viktor pressed himself against him. They fit together perfectly.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of voices and Viktor pulled away from Jayce with a shocked expression and looked at him, Jayce looked as flustered as Viktor felt.

"Are you sure no one's out here?" one of the voices asked skeptically, a female with a sophisticated British accent.

"Don't worry Cupcake, we are completely alo-" the other voice, also female but sounding a lot cheerier and more carefree, was cut short the moment the two women rounded the corner and saw Jayce and Viktor, still holding each other.

One of the women were the brown-haired girl from earlier, Caitlyn, and the other had pink hair, a white vest and an arm slung around Caitlyn's waist in a very intimate way.

"Cait?"

"Jayce?"

Caitlyn and Jayce looked at each other with matching expressions of surprise and horror, then Jayce seemed to collect himself and grinned at her.

"Oh well, you two had to meet at some point, this is Viktor, we are dating" Jayce declared confidently. Viktor looked surprised and confused at him, they hadn't talked about dating.

Caitlyn seemed to be about to say something but the other woman beat her to it. "Hey, I'm Vi, I don't think we met before, this is Cait, we are dating" she said with a grin and imitated Jayce tone. Caitlyn scowled at her, but couldn't hide the smile that lid up her face at the same time.

Jayce grinned at her, "Good to meet you, Cait told me a lot about you" he said, making Caitlyn blush slightly and send him an annoyed glare. Vi raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Caitlyn, who choose to ignore her and instead turned her attention to Viktor.

"It's nice to finally meet you Viktor, I've heard good things about you" she said and smiled politely at him.

"Uhm ... Hey, good to meet you too .." he said, feeling rather lost, Jayce had talked about him? And he had just said they were dating?.

"So, you've been talking about me?" Vi asked with a grin, after Caitlyn ignored her. This made Caitlyn blush again and look flustered.

"All the time" Jayce answered before Caitlyn had a chance to reply, "She hardly talks about anything else". This earned him another glare from the brown haired woman and a grin from the pink haired one.

Once again this resulted in Caitlyn turning her attention to Viktor, "So, Viktor, tell me, did Jayce finally gather the courage to ask you out? I practically had to force him to go talk to you earlier, he can be rather shy".

"Well, actually .." Viktor began, but was interrupted by Jayce, who had grabbed his arm.

"It has been nice, but me and Viktor really have to get going" Jayce said rather loudly and dragged Viktor away. Caitlyn giggled at them and waved together with Vi.

Jayce led Viktor to another quiet part of the garden, where they couldn't see nor hear Caitlyn and Vi.

Viktor looked examining at Jayce, who seemed very interested in a nearby bush. Viktor cleared his throat.

"hrm ... we're dating?" he asked.

"Oh, hehe" Jayce said and looked a lot less confident then he had earlier, "well, uhm ... only if you want to ... but could we?" he asked and looked hopefully at Viktor, who could feel his cheeks warm up again.

"Do you .. do you really want that?" he asked feeling butterflies all over his stomach, Jayce had just asked him if they could date.

Jayce nodded and gave him his most charming smile, "And if you say yes, I promise to be the perfect boyfriend".

Viktor felt his face split into a huge grin, "I could hardly imagine you not be" he said.

"Is that a yes?".

Viktor nodded and smiled widely, "It is, if you want me Jayce, I would very much like us to be dating".

Jayce face lit up in a big smile, "If you keep saying my name in that gorgeous voice of yours, I'll defiantly want you" he said and stepped closer to him.

"Jayce" Viktor began, but was cut off by Jayce' lips against his own. The kiss was long and passionate and when it was over they held each other, both panting lightly. Viktor leaned against Jayce.

"You're perfect" he muttered, a happy smile upon his face.

"Heh, can't deny the truth, can I?" Jayce answered with a grin. Viktor chuckled and closed his eyes, this had been the best night ever. Maybe emotions weren't that bad.

The end


End file.
